Romanohara!
by Cielooo
Summary: This have nothing to do with the real thing. / Arthur pun menyunggingkan seringai/uke-ish/-nya. "Memang kenapa, eh? Romano, istri dari—" Sebelum Arthur berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Romano sudah melemparkan tomat—yang tentu saja masih belum matang. / AU-ish, shonen-ai, SpaMano, hint of USUK, rated T for language, and others. / DLDR, RnR, Onegai? / part 1 of 2


**A/N: **Saa, saya kembali lagi dengan _two shot _Hetalia, uhukcoretsaya sudah ditagih buat update _Della Vita_, sihcoretuhuk. Dan! Saya kembali dengan _twi shot _humour. Anggap saja ini pengisi waktu luang, dan pelampiasan kemalasan karena sudah mulai sekolah lagi. Araaaaa! Eniwei, saya lagi tergila-gila sama yang namanya Owl City, apalagi lagunya yang Shooting Star, Dear Vienna, When Can I Meet You Again, abracadabra, plekeplekeplek(?), dan lain-lain.

Konsep cerita ini… diawali dengan _conversation_ku dengan temanku.  
Yada yada yada, and then…

Gw: MUUUUUUUUU!  
Ine: KUUUUUUUUUU!  
Gw: *mikir* ROOOOOO! (Mukuro)  
Ine: MANOOOOOOOOOO! (Romano)  
Gw: HARAAAAAAAA! (Manohara)  
Ine: eh? Hara?  
Gw: Iya, Romanohara…

Yep, ide cerita gaje muncul di saat yang gaje pula~ ahay~

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Tapi kalau mau dikasih ke aku juga boleh. *nyengir*

**Warning: **_shonen-ai_, bahasa yang sungguh indah, dan … yeah, ke gaje an. *nyengir* dan oke, jangan gebuk saya. Cerita ini hanya dibuat _purely _karena kegajean. Bagi yang merasa orang Malaysia, saya tidak berniat membuat masalah kok, ffic ini cuma karena iseng saja, _that's all_. Dan ya, ga ada hubungannya sama cerita Mbak Manohara yang asli kok. Tenang aja.

* * *

**~##**''**##~**

**ROMANOHARA!  
**A fan fiction by autumncielo.

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

_Cklek!_

"Aku kembali." Kata seorang pria berambut sedikit berantakan dan berwarna pirang itu. Mata hijau rumputnya melihat ke arah pria yang sedang memasak di dapur. Pria berambut—ah sudahlah. Mari kita panggil saja orang itu Arthur Kirkland. Gampang kan? Seenggaknya sih lebih gampang dari "pria berambut pirang dan bermata hijau rumput". Beh. Boros kata tau ga sih? _Anyway, back to the topic_.

Keluarlah pria yang sedari tadi berada di dalam dapur itu, rambut coklat tua dan mata hijaunya berkilau berpantulkan cahaya (dan kalau rambut terkena cahaya, jadi lebih coklat, kan? Contohnya rambutku tuh, pakai mata telanjang coklat tua abis, pas kena cahaya? Coklat tua. …betewe, curcol di sini dilarang ya?). "Kau sudah kembali eh, Arthur?" pria itu melepaskan celemeknya. Oh, jangan bayangkan celemek maid yang penuh renda itu! Ini celemek polos biasa tanpa renda oke? Tapi boleh juga tuh dibayangin, siap-siap aja dibantai.

Arthur mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan jaket coklatnya, dan menaruh kantong-kantong belanjaan yang sedari tadi di bawanya. "Iya, aku sudah kembali. Kau kira aku siapa, eh? Romano." Romano pun berjalan mendekatinya. "Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku menggunakan nama asliku? _It's fucking _LOVINO VARGAS, Arthur." Katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutar bola matanya.

Arthur pun menyunggingkan seringai/uke-ish/-nya. "Memang kenapa, eh? Romano, istri dari—"

Sebelum Arthur berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Romano sudah melemparkan tomat—yang tentu saja masih belum matang, sayang banget kan, tomat enak, segar, manis, asam, unyu(?) gitu disia-siakan hanya untuk membungkam mulut seorang uke tsundere polepel(?) macam Arthur? …oke, oke, aku berhenti! Jangan gebuk gue kaliiii! _WAIT_! JANGAN KURSI! JANGAAAAAAAN!

"Oh, Arthur, sepupuku TERSAYANG yang sangat KUSAYANGI sampai-sampai bisa KUPELUK kau sampai kehabisan napas terus mati, _you fucking knew what's the reason._" Romano—err, Lovino pun merenggangkan jari-jari tangannya. "_Yes, yes, I know, I know." _Kata Arthur sambil mengangguk-angguk. "_But honestly, why you have to throw tomato? I'm fine if you say 'don't', _Lovino."

Lovino pun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "_I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF, DAMN IT!" _teriaknya, tapi tidak sekeras biasanya, tentu saja. "Shh!" Arthur menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, "Bagaimana kalau mereka mendengarmu? Kau bisa makin kerepotan, Lovino. _Now, what's pissing you off_?" Arthur bertanya.

"Nyalakan televisinya." Perintah Lovino, dan Arthur pun langsung menyalakan televisi atas perintah sepupunya itu.

'—_Jujur! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekerasan yang dialami oleh Lovino alias Romano! Aku bahkan tidak berpikiran tentang melakukan hal _itu _kepadanya! Sungguh!' "Yak, itu keterangan yang diberikan oleh pangeran mahkota Kerajaan Castile, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Sekarang, kita akan berbicara dengan—"_

_Pik._

Suara televisi dimatikan, "Dan sekarang aku tau apa yang membuatmu kesal, Lovino." Arthur mengangguk tanda mengerti. "_HELL YEAH! _Apa itu tidak berpikiran untuk melakukannya?! Dia tidak melihat apa bekas-bekas luka yang telah dia perbuat?! Tch, dasar… _BASTARDOOOOOOOOOO!" _Lovino pun berteriak lebih kencang dari yang sebelumnya.

"Tch! Jangan keras-keras! Kau ga tau apa kalau bisa saja ada wartawan atau reporter atau.. AH! BODO AMET LAH APAAN TUH NAMANYA! Ah ya, daripada kau diam terus di rumah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku ke _downtown? _Aku mau bertemu dengan Alfred." Kata Arthur setelah sebelumnya batuk saat dia hendak mengatakan nama si Alpret Ep Jo-nes.

Lovino pun menenangkan diri, "Oh, si _hamburger freak_? Boleh deh, toh dia bisa diajak ngomong kalau tentang pizza. Tapi…" Lovino melihat ke arah Arthur. "Oh, _paparazzi? _Wartawan?" Arthur pun menyeringai licik—hasil belajar dari si asem Gilbert?—kemudian berkata, "Oh, tenang saja. _Come_." Lovino pun mengikuti Arthur naik ke kamarnya, dan kemudian Arthur pun membuka kotak yang lumayan besar berisi wig, baju dalam perempuan, baju perempuan, dan lain-lain.

"Ini baju-baju lama Michelle saat dia masih _home stay _di sini. Sayangnya, dia lupa membawa kebanyakan dari bajunya. Baru saja akan kukirimkan kepadanya minggu depan _as per her request_, _of course_. Tapi, kau pakai dulu deh." Lovino pun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"_HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

**~##**''**##~**

"_It actually looks good on you, really."_

"_Shut up, figlio di puttana." _

Arthur—yang dalam hati menertawakan sepupunya—pun menggandeng lengan sepupunya—yang sedang _cross dress _sebagai perempuan, dengan _flat shoes _merah, _summer dress _berwarna hijau, _cardigan _berwarna krem, dan wig coklat (yang _somehow _sama dengan warna rambut aslinya) yang dihiaskan dengan pita berwarna merah—_with_ _how a fine gentleman should act. _"_I swear, Arthur. I'll kill you one day. Yes, I'll fucking kill you." _Dan Arthur pun terkekeh sedikit, "_How scared I am, miss~"_

"Tch! _FUCK YOU_!" Lovino pun mengeluarkan senjata andalannya—jari tengah. "_That's all, miss?" _Arthur kembali mengejek, dan pertengkaran antar sepupu itu pun berlanjut, dan berlanjut, sampai akhirnya—

Bruk!

Lovino pun terjatuh, wignya terlepas, dan orang yang menimpanya adalah—

—Si pangeran bejat jelek dodol itu, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, yang langsung dikejar oleh pengawal-pengawalnya yang mirip tukang pukul itu.

* * *

**essere continuata, mi amico!  
[part 1 of 2]**

* * *

**A/N: **Apakah masih ada yang mengenalku di fandom ini? Udah lama hiatus sih saya… hahaha… anyway, as I said before, this has nothing to do with the real case of Manohara, and was made purely for entertaining you guys, and make me practice writing something.

Figlio di puttana: Son of a b*tch.

Anyway, review?


End file.
